Magic In The Making
by nevilluna
Summary: Not sure how to explain it - a series of stories to fill in gaps of Luna & Neville's romance throughout the years, during Hogwarts and post war. It jumps around a bit. It's my first go at writing the two, be gentle.
1. Claddagh at Christmas

December 20th, 1998

With the holidays approaching, the end of the year began to bring to light the shocking reality that the school year would be out in a few short months. Normally, children would rejoice about this, but the fact that it was Neville's last term at Hogwarts made for a very sullen Luna. After the war, the boy had decided to only stay as long as it took to finish his NEWTs before shipping off to try his hand at being an Auror alongside his friend, Harry. As students packed the last of their things before setting off to their homes, Luna lingered in the open courtyard. Wrapped with a large furry coat, the bright eyed sixth year watched as friends hugged each other, girls kissed their boyfriends, and boys playfully punched their mates as they all said goodbye. For Luna, this holiday wouldn't be much different than her others. Things finally settling down in the wizarding world meant her dad was back to doing what he did best – travelling. Discovering new creatures, setting off on exciting adventures, and taking the night before Christmas to make a quick apparition home to see Luna. In the past years of being at Hogwarts, the girl learned it was nicer to stay in the castle as it were. There were a few people that lingered still, so it was at least somewhat more comforting than being in her newly constructed home by herself.

Reaching up to tighten her Ravenclaw patterned scarf, her thin lips curved into a smile as her friend Ginny approached the bench she currently occupied. It was nice to see the lovely red-head girl wearing the early Christmas present she'd made – a beautiful set of pink, sparkling moon frog earrings Luna had made a week before. Leaning forward to kiss Ginny's cheek once the girl joined her, the blond beamed as her friend started telling her about all the wildly exciting things she had planned to do with Harry over break. Idly twisting a few strands of her hair, Luna wondered what Neville and his Gran had planned for Christmas.

"So what are you going to be doing over break? Your dad will be home, won't he?" Ginny watched intently as her question seemed to fly right over her friend's head. Clearly Luna was distracted by Merlin only knew what. Laughing quietly, she reached over to take the paler girl's hand. "Luna."

"Hm? Oh. Well.. um.. I believe he'll be arriving at the flat by.. Christmas morning, perhaps?" Smiling sweetly at Ginny, Luna returned her thoughts to her friend Neville as her gaze drifted to a snow covered tree. With nearly four months doing what they were doing, she wasn't quite sure how to classify her relationship with the 7th year boy. It was strange to her to label things, if they were what they were, it was clear to everyone, why should it need a name? Sighing quietly, Luna glanced back to Ginny who was equally taken with the snow that had begun to fall from the bright sky.

"How strange will it be to not be able to sneak into Harry's room at night?" Quietly giggling as she recalled Ginny's many tales of Gryffindor escapades with her boyfriend, she knew that Mrs. Weasley would have none of those shenanigans at the Burrow.

"Bugger." Ginny sighed as her happy expression dropped quickly. "I hadn't even thought of that. " Sighing heavily as she leaned over once more to kiss Luna's cheek, she gave a weak smile as she said her goodbyes and headed back to her tower to collect her things before heading home. Luna's face shifted to one of discontent as she realized how unhappy she unintentionally made her friend. It was never her wish to do so, she was merely inquiring about Ginny's plans. Pushing off the hard seat to head inside and away from the now falling snow, Luna smiled as she approached her friends.

"I was looking for you." With a smile, Neville approached, wrapping his long arm around Luna's neck to pull her into an embrace as he continued walking. Turning his attention back to Harry as they walked, he appeared to be in a heated debate about something. Choosing to ignore it since it wasn't her conversation to join in on, she simply beamed happily as they walked towards the great hall, and enjoying the warmth that Neville's embrace had given her.

Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table beside Neville, she looked at the sparsely seated Ravenclaws, the young girl smiled as one of her flat mate's waved at her. It had taken quite some time, but Luna had finally begun to make more friends than merely those comprised of Dumbledore's Army. Looking over to the boy beside her as he lightly kissed her cheek, Luna's attention returned to the table as food appeared in front of them. Looking across to Harry who hadn't left with Ginny, she smiled sweetly at the boy as she poked at her chicken. It seemed wrong to eat the poor creatures, they'd done nothing to wrong her. Glancing over to Neville's plate, she shoved her plate over to pass the meat onto his tray without having to stab it unjustly. Shaking his head at her, he silently swapped his steamed vegetables with her, knowing well by now that she refused to eat any living being.

"When are you joining the Weasley's, Harry?" Piping brightly across the table between bites of green beans, Luna's fork danced across her plate, pushing her various vegetables into a display of art surrounding her mashed potatoes. It looked like a large flower, or a town of villagers surrounding a pond. His answer would have to fall on deaf ears as her interest in creating art overpowered her interest in the other boy's departure.

"Luna." Looking over to Neville as he quietly spoke her name, she looked up brightly at him. It was strange to her that nothing had changed over the years. She still got the feeling that she'd swallowed a diricawl and it was angrily fluttering around in her stomach.

"Yes?" Staring dreamily at Neville's serious expression, she felt as if she could lose herself in his dark eyes, swimming around with the warmth and beauty in them. Letting out a small giggle as he quickly kissed her forehead, Luna's attention was forced to her plate of art.

"Eat your food so we can go. I have something for you." Perking up immediately at the revelation, Luna quickly obeyed Neville and ate her food, finishing the last of her pumpkin juice, she sprang up and took his arm to tug him off the bench. She hadn't wanted to reveal her surprise til the very last minute, but if it was a Christmas present, Luna would definitely have to conjure the one she had for Neville as well. Skipping merrily down the corridors that felt all too empty, Luna looked at the surroundings that were almost exactly the same as they'd been before the war, before Umbridge, and before Dumbledore's death. It was a thought that made her both happy and sad at the same time. The joy of a once happy Hogwarts renewed made her glow with appreciation, but the fact that there had been a war, that Umbridge was still out there somewhere, that Dumbledore was only in their memories now – that haunting truth made the young girl's heart ache.

Turning to look at Neville as he watched her float down the halls, Luna's nose scrunched at the expression her friend had. He seemed thoroughly amused by her holiday spirit, and why shouldn't she have it? There was a lot of celebrate this season. Leaving the boy at the Gryffindor entrance, she promised to rejoin him after she grabbed something from her room. Running off to Ravenclaw, Luna sung as she moved quickly down the halls and up the stairs to her bedroom. Dropping to the floor and reaching under the bed to grab the things she had for Neville, Luna quickly placed them in her satchel and headed back to meet her friend.

"My, my, Loony, aren't you just the beacon of Christmas cheer?" Stopping in front of the small girl, Draco Malfoy stood, his dark robes making his pale face and even paler hair almost glow in the dark halls. Stepping closer to an immobile Luna, his devilish smirk prevailed as his sinister voice whispered against her cheek. "What do you have to celebrate besides a dead mother and an absent father?"

Frozen with what would appear to anyone as fear, Luna stood still simply because she knew it would be rude to not acknowledge Draco. With a jaw clenched, she took his words at face value. He was clearly a very sad boy, his parents were Death Eaters and with Voldemort gone they were on the run trying to evade Aurors. Malfoy was very much like herself. Alone. Raising her wand swiftly to rest mere centimeters from the older boy's face, Luna fought the urge to giggle as his expression turned from smug to scared in an instant.

"Baubillious." Flicking her wand, Luna giggled quietly as she commenced skipping through the corridors, leaving Draco Malfoy to undo her spell that covered him in Christmas ornaments, making him look like the beacon of holiday cheer. Killing with kindness – it was a muggle theory that she had quite liked.

Whispering the password to the portrait to gain access to Gryffindor, Luna looked around the empty common room. The fireplace looked quite warm and inviting and while she knew Neville had wanted her to join him in his bedroom, the couch had seemed to be much more enticing. Crossing the quiet room to stand in front of the crackling fire, Luna stared at the hot embers as her mind floated back to the Room of Requirement. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, a wonderful time had been had in that room, and despite it being for bad reasons, the room had a lot of good sentiment for her. That room was where she had made more friends than she'd ever had. She'd learned new, exciting, powerful charms that had saved her life. She grew to love the people she stood and grew by, knowing Dumbledore's Army as the family she'd never have outside of Hogwarts.

"Happy Christmas." Wrapping his arms around Luna's tiny waist, Neville lightly kissed the back of the blond head of hair in front of him. Holding his friend impossibly close as he joined her in staring at the fire, he grinned broadly as her hands covered his on her stomach. It had been quite a year and despite it being bitter sweet that they'd have to part come graduation, he wouldn't change a thing. The war had brought them close, and post-war they had blossomed into an incredible duo. They'd both learned things about them they'd never thought possible, and where he was weak, she was strong, and vice versa. "I love you."

Feeling as if her stomach dropped to her studded ballet flats, Luna continued to stare wide-eyed at the fire burning in front of her. It was no match for the sea of flames currently taking over her face however. Love? Neville Longbottom _loved_ her? Well if that wasn't the best Christmas present ever, she couldn't imagine what was. Turning in his arms, Neville looked down surprised as Luna offered a timid smile. When did Luna turn timid? Swallowing hard as he waited quietly for her to say something, he laughed against the younger girl's mouth as it crashed hard against his. Holding her small frame against his as she teetered on her toes to reach his mouth, Neville lifted his friend to spin momentarily before promptly setting her on the couch. Reluctantly releasing her from his embrace, he joined her on the couch, sitting next to her, still quiet as he waited for his fate. What if she didn't love him? Could her kiss merely be a distraction to lure him away from the humiliating platform he stood on? What was love if it was not reciprocated?

"I… love you." Finally piping in, her sing-song voice had never given his heart such happiness as it did that very moment. Practically knocking her backwards as he lunged at her, Neville quickly kissed over his friend's pale face as she giggled with glee. Lightly pushing at his shoulders to return him to his erect position, Luna shook her mane of long hair. "You're going to crush your present, get off!"

"Present? You didn't have to.." Despite his modesty for gifts, he was a child at heart, one who loved giving and getting gifts. Watching her take off her satchel and reveal several boxes, he took the first small one she offered and unwrapped it. Grinning as he looked at the various sizes of mistletoe berries in there, he looked up at his friend and cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to make some poison? Who do you have it out for?"

"It's for forgetfulness as well," winking at her friend, she reached for another parsal and handed it over. The largest box rested idly on his lap as he watched her silently organize the few boxes still in front of her. Shaking his head, he opened the heavy package to reveal a heavy ceramic pot with a small Dirigible Plum plant growing. Looking up as he crumbled the paper, Luna smiled as his grin grew wider. "Self-sustaining."

"What, no Snargaluff?" Giving his best cheeky smile, she looked very seriously at him as she shook her head. He knew the mistletoe and plum plants grew from her house, and while a potted tree wouldn't last long in his dorm, he couldn't help but tease her.

"Oh gosh no! I'd hate for it to attack you while you slept." Neville bowed his head as he hid his amused smile as he pretended to scratch the back of his head. Luna was by far the oddest girl he'd ever know, but it was definitely a huge part of her charm.

Handing over another small box, Luna beamed with pride as he took it cautiously. He knew well enough that if she was very excited about something she gifted, surely it was homemade. Peeling the paper away, Neville's eyebrows raised with surprise at the bracelet he found inside. It seemed to be made of leather lacing and beads of some kind, imitating strawberries. Unclasping it quickly, he offered it to Luna to put it on for him. Of all the strange things she made, this was by far the best.

"Brilliant!" Looking at his wrist in awe, he was quite impressed with the craftsmanship of it. Twisting his wrist to watch the light from the fire catch it and make it sparkle, Neville continued shaking his head in disbelief. "This is honestly terrific, Lu."

Breaking the space between them to kiss her lips chastely, Neville leaned back to eye the last box on her lap. Raising a brow as to inquire what was inside it, he offered his hands eagerly like a small child on Christmas morning. Almost snatching it as it was offered, he couldn't help but glow as Luna giggled at him. Stopping as he opened the box to the tissue paper wrapped figures, he carefully took them out one by one to inspect them. His grin from earlier seemed to be growing by the second til it took over his entire face. Looking over the handmade Beatles ornaments circa the Yellow Submarine era, Neville couldn't contain his excitement any longer. Carefully setting them down on the floor, he threw himself at Luna once more, pushing her onto her back on the couch as he climbed on top of her. Holding onto her waist securely as his mouth moved over her face and throat, his enthusiasm grew as her fit of giggles did. Murmering her praise against her skin as he kissed it incessantly, Neville only stopped as his childlike excitement turned into that of a hormonal teenager. Promptly returning to a seated position, the older boy cleared his throat as he helped his friend up as well.

"Luna. I don't know what to say. I think this might be the best Christmas yet." Holding her hand for a moment, he shook his head as he realized he had a few gifts for her as well. Dropping his grip as he turned to the small gift bag beside him, he pulled out a large shoebox covered in brown wrapping with writing all over it. Handing it to Luna, his eyes rolled with amusement as she inspected the wrapping, reading every bit of it. The lyrics he'd written were some of his favorites and held the most meaning for his adoration for the girl. Carefully unwrapping the package as not to ruin the paper, Luna eventually released the box from its cage. Pealing back the top of the shoe box, she looked up to Neville with the brightest eyes yet before dropping them to stare at her brand new pair of shoes. They were hot pink Converse trainers , her favorite, but bedazzled to perfection by Neville she assumed. Lightly tracing the intricate detail with her small fingers, Luna shook her head in disbelief. They were perfection.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Hugging the box to her chest, her thin eyebrows raised as Neville took out a larger box and held it forth. Carefully setting her new shoes aside, she took the gift and carefully opened it; though the paper was generic she still didn't want to disturb her friend's hard work. The boy sat nervously, watching her pull out the dress he had bought her. He wasn't sure if she'd like it, he just knew as soon as he saw it, he needed to see her in it. The top was form fitting but the skirt was short and flowy like that of a fairy. Pressing his lips together hard as he studied the girl's face, he finally allowed himself to breathe as her eyes started to mist.

"Neville. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever owned…" Her voice was hushed, but very sincere. Setting it aside, she moved to her knees to hug her friend tightly to her. Kissing his cheek, she smiled sweetly before breaking the space between them. Firmly kissing his warm lips, Luna moved with ease to sit on his lap, straddling her friend so she could face him. Dropping his hands to the girl's thin, turquoise tight covered thighs, Neville forced himself to pull back, his breathing almost a pant as his excitement grew like a wildfire in the few moments it took for her to sit on him. Licking over his lips, he shook his head at Luna as he stared in wonder. How could such a sweet, angelic girl be such a tomcat when it came to snogging?

"I have one more gift before you take advantage of me, love." Reaching down in his gift bag, moving only his upper body as to not disturb Luna's place on his lap, he returned with a small, unwrapped ring box. Holding it between them, he looked up at Luna as she stared at the present as if it were a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Raising her gaze to his face, then returning it to the box, her lips pressed tightly shut as she took it from him. Her nerves were as crazy and wild as the bulls they let loose annually in Spain. Swallowing hard, she starred at Neville, waiting for an explanation before she opened it. Oh how silly she would feel if it were just a pair of earrings.

"It's a Claddagh ring." Opening the box for her, he studied Luna's face carefully as her eyes danced between his face and the gold ring. "It was my mum's, Gran gave it to me when I was younger and said I'd have use for it one day."

"I… it's.. beautiful. What does it…. Mean?" Careful as to not offend her friend, he grinned as he dropped the box to his lap and took the ring out. Setting the box to the side, he took her right hand to slide it on her ring finger with the heart facing upward. Moving it to the middle as it proved to be too big for her dainty fingers, he smiled while holding her hand securely in his.

"It's a sign of love, friendship and fidelity." Swallowing hard as he stared at their hands clasped, he knew he if watched her face while trying to explain it he might just lose his nerve. She loved him, right? Surely this wasn't too crazy of a gift. "I won't be here next year, but it doesn't mean I won't be thinking of you every day. Distance for relationships can be hard, but this is … well, I guess it's just my way of saying I'm willing to work for it if you are."

Looking up finally, Neville was relieved to see Luna's face was as bright and hopeful as he felt. Reaching up to take her face in his hands, he gently pulled her down into a kiss. They hadn't defined their relationship in the past year, and while it seemed presumptuous to go from 'friends who snogged like crazy' to a 'promise to one day marry' state. Surely if it were too outlandish of an idea Luna would have said something, but as it were, she was seemingly just as excited as he. Allowing Neville to lift her up, they started towards the stairs, bound to make it to their room without breaking apart. Gasping suddenly, Luna shook her love's shoulders and pointed towards their gifts discarded by the couch.

"We mustn't leave our spoils, the Nargles will get them!"


	2. Love Potions and London

July 15 1999

Several months had passed since Neville left Hogwarts to take the Ministry's position as an Auror. Though the time apart was hard, Luna had convinced herself on a daily basis that it was nothing their strong love couldn't handle. After all, they'd grown up together, fought beside one another, and learned all sorts of new things with one another. Surely a few hundred kilometers wouldn't be the end of them. Owls came and went through the remainder of Luna's school year, and it had been planned at the beginning of her last term that she would come immediately to London where Neville now resided once her affairs were in order post-graduation.

Neville's flat was nothing to write home about, it was modest, poorly decorated, and fairly boring by muggle standards. For him, it was just a place to cook, shower, eat, and sleep. It was lonely in the large city by himself, but the calendar hanging on his kitchen wall was quickly marking down the weeks and days until his girlfriend graduated. She had said in her latest owl that graduation had gone wonderfully, there was a beautiful tribute to Dumbledore in it, and once she packed the remainder of her things at home and spent some time with her father, she would be in London as quickly as she could apparate. The day of her destination was unknown, but he knew it should be sometime in July. That wide range of days left him anxious the entire beginning of the month. As if wondering when the young blonde would arrive wasn't stressful enough, his new job had him searching everywhere in the world that Death Eaters had left their trace. It was quite exhausting, but very fulfilling. Just that week he had tracked down and brought in Thorfinn Rowle – a triumph that earned him three days vacation. Now, he paced his flat, debating on waiting for Luna or going to the pub down the road to drown his anxiety. The clock sounded then, alerting him that it was now eight at night. Drinks it was.

Pulling on a grey polo shirt and the first pair of clean cargo shorts he could find, Neville patted his pocket for his wallet and keys before leaving the flat, slipping his feet into his Converse trainers as he left. It wasn't so bad, dressing like a muggle in his day to day activities. Honestly, he'd gotten quite used to it over the years. Just recently had he forgone his boldly decorated jumpers his Gran had made him, finding that people on the streets in London gave him strange, amused looks as he passed by. It wasn't long before he jumped into the latest 'trends' which wasn't too hard seeing as he was a man. Women, now they had it hard. Trends of the day didn't phase him too much since he tried his best not to associate with muggles – it was just too hard to remember what he was supposed to say, especially while intoxicated – so he stuck to the one thing the wizarding world and the regular world had in common; sports. Quidditch was unknown to the muggles, but rugby, football, baseball and tennis were decent enough to keep his attention. Frequenting sports pubs as often as he could outside of Diagon Alley, Neville felt he blended in pretty well.

Walking down the street as he hummed quietly to himself, his eyes worked carefully to study the people he passed. It wasn't very often he caught something, but some evaders of the Ministry occasionally spent time in London, assuming it was too obvious of a place to hide, thus Aurors wouldn't look there. No one he graduated with (as far as he knew) knew of his Auror status. Those, of course, that didn't work in the Ministry. Glancing down to his watch, he grinned at himself, making a mental note to write Gran tonight. She wasn't as amused as he was with his new transformation into the 'real' world, especially not with his incredibly dangerous job, but she couldn't argue. His reasons for wanting to catch the remaining Death Eaters were valid, and she respected him for it. She often sent care packages, them both acknowledging wordlessly that the only way they'd see each other was if he went to her. The muggle world, no matter how off the radar it was, was no place for Augusta Longbottom.

Offering a forced smile to a somewhat attractive brunette he passed, Neville quickly slipped into the first pub he came across and made his way to an unoccupied stool. There were different games on every television, and mainly men yelling at them. Nodding at the barkeep, he ordered a tall Newcastle before settling in to watch the football game nearest to him. An hour later, three drinks in, a small group of young girls, probably on leave from University, trotted through the door, bringing a smirk to nearly every man's face in the room. Returning to the game that was nearly won, Neville nodded for another drink. Soon he wouldn't have to drown himself in beer, hopefully, he thought, Luna would be there and they could start living a somewhat normal life together. He absent mindedly wondered if she'd get a job, or if she'd take some time off to do something. Was she interested in going to University? Flinching slightly as a warm hand touched his bare forearm, Neville's attention turned to the petite red head who appeared next to him.

"Fag?" Her voice was deeper than Lunas, but her blue eyes made him suddenly think of his missing lady. Frowning in confusion at her, he shook his head.

"Smoke? Do you smoke?" Fishing around in her bright green bag, she pulled out a box of cigarettes and started tapping them against the counter. "Ah, nevermind I found mine. Would you like one?"

Neville had never thought about smoking, nor was he going to start thinking about it now. Shaking his head, he turned without speaking to look at the television. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that girls these days seemed to be more outgoing and chatted up men rather than the other way around, but he was in no way interested in getting to know anyone knew. He silently hoped Luna felt the same way.

Quickly drinking another tall glass, his gaze travelled to the group of women at a table not too far from him, staring and speaking excitedly amount themselves. Looking away quickly, his head shook as he took on the news that was now coming on. Why were these women so strange? Involuntarily bringing his arms closer to his frame as a curvy brunette sat on his left and the red head again on his right, Neville had no place to look without catching one of their eyes. Turning as the brunette spoke, he refused to move an inch, though he had immediately wondered if he should get up and leave.

"You from around here?" Was she honestly opening up with that? Neville did his best to hide his scoff as he nodded shortly. Maybe if he refused to speak they'd take the hint and shove off.

"We're at Queen Mary, we've just stopped for a few drinks before our flight leaves tomorrow morning." The brunette was demanding his attention as she spoke, even though her conversation was below par. Nodding in her direction as his eyes tried to drift to the telly, but snapped his eyes back to the woman to his left as she put her hand on his. "Tell me, are all the men around here as attractive as you?"

"Have a look." Nodding towards the table she had come from, surrounded by gawking men, he glanced at the red head quickly as she seemed to be pushing his beer back towards him. Why were these girls so tacky? Taking his glass and pulling it in front of him so the red head couldn't tamper with it anymore than she might have already, he strained his eyes to look across the room to another television.

"He's fit. Have a go.. see you at the Heathrow." Catching a few words as the brunette whispered in her friend's ear before leaving, Neville was starting to get fed up with these tarts bothering him. Turning to see the red head smiling sweetly at him, he couldn't even feign a civil expression.

"Look. I have a misses, I'm sure you're quite nice, but I'm not interested." Looking away from her, he took his drink and quickly chugged it. She was rambling on about how he had her all wrong, something about getting to know the locals, and the like. All Neville could hear was "bullshit, bullshit, bullshit".

As the bottom of his drink emptied, his head immediately got fuzzy. Wrackspurts? No, it was worse. He'd never felt so drunk so quickly, and if he didn't know any better he might think that he'd been given some kind of potion. Shaking his head, Neville turned to look at the red head who had quickly changed in the lighting. She looked like a goddess, her eyes sparkled brighter than any he'd ever seen. Feeling his lips tug into a smirk as his hand reached into his back pocket to pull out money, he set it on the counter before leaning in to kiss the girl lightly on her jaw.

"What is your name, love?" Moving his hands to her waist to pull her close, his mouth worked down the side of her neck as her mates laughter rang in his ears. What had changed to make this stranger so perfect? She was without a doubt the most incredible woman he'd ever laid his eyes upon. Pulling back to hear her speak, he grinned as her voice came out, sweet and smooth, like honey.

"Bridget." Hopping to her feet, the girl clad in a short black dress that was more the length of one of his dress shirts than an entire dress, his eyes dropped to her tanned legs bringing her to tower almost to his height. Smiling as he brought her to her feet, the red head quickly bounced behind him, waving to her girls as she walked behind Neville as he lead her out the pub.

_This stuff really works!_ Her mind was racing as the attractive bloke tugged her down the road to what she assumed was his place. The strange man on the corner down the way selling 'love potion' seemed to be a crazy old git but maybe there was some legitimacy behind his work. Feeling overly eager as she raced up the stairs behind him, Bridget tossed her purse on the couch as she attempted to kick her shoes off at the door.

"Where have you been all my life?" Hoisting the slender girl against his door and urging her legs around his waist, his hands began to roam, over and down her smooth legs, up and around her waist to tug at the material there. Pressing his hips to hers, Neville groaned against her pink, swollen mouth as he aggressively kissed her. He'd never needed anyone this badly in his entire life. "Merlin's beard. You're.. so.. gorgeous."

_Merlin's.. what?_ Ignoring it as his mouth moved over her neck again, Bridget grinned as his hands pulled at her black fabric, bringing it down and away from her lace bra. Standing as he dropped her legs, she quickly ran to his room, holding onto his hand tightly as she followed. Dropping her dress at the door, she watched Neville pull his shirt over his head to expose his slender but muscular frame. Whoever Merlin was, she was thankful he had made this man so damn fit. Licking over her lips as she crossed the room, mustering all of her seduction possible, Bridget lightly shoved Neville's shoulders, urging him to sit on the edge of the bed. Clad only in her black lace knickers now, she climbed on top of the attractive stranger and straddled his lap.

Humming merrily as she skipped down the road, past shops and pubs, Luna couldn't be happier than she was at the moment. Dressed in her finest dress, a knee length purple number with pockets, her hair charmed into a beautiful braided bun, all she needed was a pair of heels to make the ensemble truly perfect – sadly Luna hated heels almost as much as she hated Malfoys. Keeping beat with her green flats hitting the cobblestone road as she made her way down, Luna's bright silver eyes read each sign and address as she made her way to Neville's. The holiday after Hogwarts had been too long in her book, but she couldn't simply leave her father without putting things in place. She'd spent a glorious week in Peru with him, before returning to their home to pack things away. Once she got to Neville's she'd have her things brought there, but she had to see first what she had to work with. Stopping in front of his building, Luna looked over it with a bright smile. This was the moment they'd waited for, it was finally there and the effervescent young woman couldn't think of a more exciting time in her life.

Running up the stairs to find her man's flat, she stopped as his numbered door came into view. Reaching into one of her pockets for the key he had sent her, she quietly unlocked the door. It was already open, however. That was strange. Pushing the door shut quietly, she frowned as she heard noises from another room. Did he have company? She couldn't possibly be upset seeing as he had no idea when she was to arrive. Crossing the open living room to the shut door, Luna tapped lightly before pushing it open. Freezing as her bright eyes quickly hazed over with tears, she hoped they betrayed her as the scene in front of her panned out. Who was the strange woman practically naked? Was this the wrong apartment. No, no there was Neville, under the strange woman, shirtless and sweating as she straddled his prone body. Studying them for what felt like forever, she quickly turned and ran out of the building, almost tripping down the stairs as the dams that were her eyelashes broke loose and let the tears cascade down her pale cheeks. How could this possibly be happening? Just last week he had sent her an owl with a letter declaring his love for her. She looked down at her right hand, the ring there betrayed his promise. Dropping to sit down the road in front of a pub, she wondered if she could find Ginny in the large town. She had no floo powder to leave, and no desire to apparate – her desire to vomit was too strong as it was. Crying openly in the hushed side road in busy London town, the young girl felt as if her heart was pouring out, on to the mucky street to be washed away with the dirt.

"Who was that?!" Bridget sat up as Neville continued staring at the door. His mind was still fuzzy, it continued telling him that the girl on top of him was who he was supposed to be making love to tonight – but something else was tugging him towards the door. Luna. What was Luna doing here? The memory hit him like a ton of bricks as he grabbed the red head's hips and lifted her off him. His excitement for her was quickly fading as he raced to grab his shirt. Luna. His poor Luna had just seen an awful scene, she must be beyond distraught.

"Luna." Turning to look at the red head, a part of him still very attracted to her, he quickly closed his eyes and pointed to the door. "Out! Get out!" Raising his hands to his ears, he wanted to block whatever she might say, assuming if he was weak enough just her voice might lure him back into bed. Hearing her heels click past him and the door slam, Neville dropped his hands and opened his eyes. What had he done?! Pulling his shirt over his head, he was grateful to still be in his shorts and shoes as he raced out the door, waiting a moment or two to give the tart from the pub time to get ahead of him before he could leave. Running down the stairs and out of his building, he ran down the street in hopes of finding his girlfriend. He'd run all over the damn city if he had to. Stopping as he saw Bridget stop in front of a seated, sobbing Luna, he broke into a run as the blonde rose to her feet and started to reach in her pocket.

"LUNA!" Yelling to distract her, the young girl's hands moved out of her pockets and under her arms as she crossed them. He'd never seen a sour Luna in his entire life, and quite frankly he hated it.

"You win, you stupid twit!" Watching the red head re-enter the pub, Neville looked at Luna's tear streaked face and felt his heart sink to the sidewalk. He felt like the biggest arsehole in the entire world. He didn't dare reach out for her, not knowing just how upset she was, he was terrified of making her even more so and possibly losing her again.

"I know you must hate me right now, Lu.. but I wasn't me. You have to believe me." Sighing heavily as he looked longingly at the young woman, his chest had never hurt so much in his life. Was this what death felt like? Reaching out to take her hand, he forced himself to stop, quickly shoving his hands in his pockets in hopes of detouring him from trying again. There was no way to prove his suspicion that the female in the pub poisoned him, but he had his beliefs.

"Wait! I can prove it." Opening the door, he quickly turned to find the red head in question. Crossing to her table, he grabbed her purse from behind her drink and opened it despite her protest. Pushing around to try and see, his fingers pushed past a tube of lipstick and another of mascara before pulling out a clear, small vile. Tossing the bag back at the girl, he turned to leave. Holding up the small potion bottle as he saw Luna standing at the door, he ran to follow her as she simply turned and left the building.

"That doesn't change anything." Luna spoke as she made her way back down the road towards Neville's flat. Sure, when magic came to play there was no way of doing what you wanted. Still, he should have never let it get to the point where he got drugged. Furious and stomping up the stairs, she pulled her beige cardigan off and threw it at the end of the couch before dropping onto the opposite corner. Crossing her arms and legs, she stared across the room at the plain wall and remained silent as Neville followed her up.

"Luna, you can be mad at me for as long as you want, I deserve it, I know I do.. but please understand that I would never willingly cheat on you." Dropping to his knees on the wooden floor in front of her, Neville pleaded as his hands gripped his pockets tightly, fighting the awful urge he had to pull the girl forward to hug her. He'd never seen her upset before, and he now knew why he should never succeed in doing so again. "Please Lu. If you find it in yourself to forgive me at some point, I swear I will spend the rest of my life earning your trust."

Staring at the sad, brunette boy squatting in front of her, Luna did her best not to fall immediately head over heels for him. The fact of the matter was – she had. No matter what indiscretion he made, she loved him more than anything in the universe. Still, the fact that he was with another woman was not something easily forgiven. Luna nodded at Neville before looking to his kitchen.

"I could use some tea." Her voice was soft, yet stern as she spoke, not letting an ounce of weakness spill through. She'd work on forgiving him, but she didn't have to do it all tonight.

Watching him hop up, Luna laughed quietly as her head shook. He was determined, that was for sure. To fight a love potion, no matter how diluted it was, or how small a trace it had been, was a feat for sure. Sighing as she slipped out of her flats, Luna stood and made her way around the flat. Looking at the open space and debating on where to put her things, she moved to the bedroom and immediately felt her nose wrinkle with disgust. Pulling her wand out of her pocket, she looks over the room before flicking it at the bed.

"Scourgify."


	3. Army in August

August 22nd, 1999

It had taken nearly a month to get everything in its proper order. Neville's once mundane apartment was now a beautiful flat that was a little more Luna than Neville, which was fine with him. Despite all of her quirkiness, Luna had a way of making things truly lively. Pictures now adorned brightly colored walls, the high ceiling enchanted to look like the sky, whether it be sunny or nightfall, sunshine beamed into their rooms and twinkling stars lulled them to sleep. The idea of living together had been far less exciting than the reality of it - which is something to say seeing as the thought of moving in together kept them going for months. Their new bed was set to arrive that afternoon (honestly, Luna tried for a solid month, but sleeping on the bed where her boyfriend snogged and felt up another woman kept her awake at night - though she cited it was too small for the two of them as the problem) and with a flick of her wand, the ceiling returned to a normal, unexciting state. Twirling around the open living room to the music amplified through speakers on their honey dew walls, the blonde girl stopped spinning as the door sounded. The delivery men were nothing but punctual, apparently!

"One moment!" Quickly changing all the other, small enchanted parts of their flat back to a muggle-approved state, Luna floated towards the door, her pleasant smile turning into a cheesy one that took up her entire face.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" Throwing the door open all the way and lunging at her friend, Luna's arms wrapped tightly around the ginger's neck as she hugged her. Pulling her into the apartment, holding her at an arm's length to look over her, Luna shook her head as she took it all in. It really was the youngest Weasley. It'd only been a short time since they left Hogwarts together, but it felt like an eternity. "Come, come. Sit."

"It's soon to be Potter." Holding up her hand to show Luna her newest piece of jewelry, the blonde stopped her journey to the kitchen to put on a pot of water and ran across to the sofa. Grasping her friend's hand, Luna stared in awe at the sparkling ring. Looking back and forth from it and Ginny's face, Luna's bright silvery eyes glazed with tears. Pulling the red head in tightly for another hug, Luna cried happily as Ginny gushed about Harry's proposal. It was all very lovely, and this would be the second engagement for the Weasley family just this year! What a busy bee Molly would be.

"Come, tell me everything." Pulling Ginny to the kitchen, Luna offers a stool at the wooden island in the middle of the open kitchen. Filling the kettle up with tap water, the blonde cannot remove the perma-smile from her face as she sets it over the fire. Shaking her head as she moves to lean against the island, she takes another good look at Ginny's engagement ring. "He did well."

"He says we're all going to dinner tonight! Once he and Neville finish with work, they should be here to take us out on the town. It'll be brilliant to get together again, yes?" Practically bouncing in her seat, Ginny watches as Luna feigns a scowl. Giggling to herself, the red head shakes her head as she reaches across the table to take her friend's equally pale hand. "Don't be mad, I only just found out. I ran into them both at a shop down the way. Undercover business, hush hush, and all that."

Rolling their eyes together, Luna laughed quietly to herself. Why hadn't Neville told her he worked with Harry? If Ginny could know, surely Luna could too. Shrugging it off as she happily twirled around as the kettle sounded, she flicked the fire off and brought out two mugs. Pouring water in both and tossing tea bags in the cups, she turned with them both to set on the table. Happy to continue standing, she stirred her tea idly as she listened to Ginny recall her brothers' reactions to the engagement; how Hermione had even teased about a double wedding; the thrill of getting to plan a wedding with her soon-to-be sister-in-law. It was all very exciting and only just a tad bittersweet for herself. It was hard not to get terribly disappointed when your friends were getting married and you weren't - but she knew she and Neville were disgustingly happy together, and that was all that mattered. Even if he didn't tell her he worked with Potter. Eyeing her ring Neville had given to her last Christmas, her smile grew a bit before her attention was stolen once more.

"Wonder if that's them!" Ginny beamed as she turned to the door that sounded again. Abandoning her tea, Luna glided over towards the door with a smile and opened it. Opening it wider as she saw the movers, she pointed towards the open bedroom door with the bare frame begging for a mattress. Shutting the door behind them, she returned to Ginny's side and laughed quietly as they commented on how the movers must've thought them insane for giggling the way they were. Thanking the men and handing over a small bill for her gratitude, she locked the door behind them.

"God can you imagine carrying that awful thing? I'd be downright useless without my wand." Reaching up to feel her wand behind her ear, she burst into a right fit of laughter realizing her and Ginny giggling wasn't the reason the movers thought them silly. Setting it on the counter, Luna took her mug before crossing over to the sofa to take a seat. Patting the spot next to her for Ginny to join, she grinned as she leaned against the other girl, her long blonde hair flowing over Ginny's shoulder as Luna rested her head there. "Do you feel like the luckiest girl in the world?"

Reaching out, Ginny rested her hand on Luna's bare knee, her voice not hiding her smile one bit. "I will be once you agree to be my maid of honor." Popping up, Luna looked at her friend with wide eyes before throwing her arm around Ginny's throat to pull her into a sideways hug. Any little bit of jealousy she had was now gone. Planning a wedding would be just as glorious as getting married - or so she was going to convince herself. Chatting away excitedly, the time had flown by, and neither of them seemed to care as the boys came through the door at a quarter to six. Stopping as they felt eyes on them, Luna and Ginny both turned to see Neville and Harry.

"We're getting married!" Ginny beamed, holding up her sparkling ring for Neville to see.

"And I'm going to be her maid of honor!" Luna chimed in equally enthused, waving to Harry before jumping up to cross over and give Neville and quick peck on the cheek, then to Harry to hug him tightly. Stepping back, she suddenly remembered why she had gotten upset early. "Come, love.. the bed came."

Dragging Neville into the bedroom, she gave Ginny a knowing smile before closing the door and pushing Neville towards the bed. Putting her hands on her hips as she did her best to look serious, she tried to glare down at her boyfriend as he stared at her, clearly confused.

"You didn't tell me you worked with Harry." Raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at Neville, his cheeks immediately blushed.

"Didn't cross my mind, love. Honestly, we've been a little busy, have we not?" Wagging his eyebrows suggestively at Luna, he grins broadly as she tackles him onto the bed, hugging him to her as she tries to hold his larger, stronger body down.

"Sure!" Kissing Neville's lips lightly, she let out a quiet sigh before rolling off the man and onto the bed. "It's glorious isn't it?"

"Mmm, yes." Rolling over to move on top of Luna, Neville does his best to pin the squirming girl and hold her to the bed. Winning eventually, Neville couldn't help but groan as he watched the blonde bombshell tug at her bottom lip with her teeth. It had only been a short time, yet they seemed to quickly find out what the other one loved and hated.

"Off! Harry and Ginny are waiting!" Pushing Neville with her hips, she grinned as he pushed her back down with his own. Pulling her arms free, she shoved at his broad shoulders with her tiny hands. He was lucky she left her wand on the counter. "Shove off, you filthy old man, or I'll scream!"

Twenty minutes later, a newly dressed Neville and Luna stepped out of the bedroom, looking pretty dapper for their usual. While suits were usually used only for court and nice events, Neville had opted tonight was as good a night as any to dress up. A simple black suit and a skinny tie had never looked so good. Luna was near giddy to finally have a reason to wear one of her mother's favorite old dresses – a long sleeve, white lace mini dress that she had never dared to wear before. If her boyfriend was going to look so fit, surely she'd have to step up her game as well. Pulling on a golden pair of kitten heels (they were the highest she trusted herself in), the two rejoined Ginny and Harry who had charmed their clothes into equally attractive ensembles. Luna always envied her friend's slightly more curvaceous frame, especially in such a tight emerald dress. Taking Neville's hand as they all left the flat, Luna tucked her wand and lip gloss into her small golden clutch before taking the man's hand and following their friends who'd already made it to the street.

"Sushi?" Ginny teased. Neville and Luna both shivered in disgust as their heads violently shook 'no'.

"What about Indian?" Neville offered, though the look on Harry's face spoke volumes of his distaste for spicy food.

"Italian?" Luna's bubbly voice finally chimed in, bringing them all to agree on a quick bite at a small, authentic Italian diner a few blocks away.

"Drinks at the Cauldron after?" Harry suggested, and who could refuse? It was no Hogsmeade but it was definitely somewhere they could be themselves.

Throughout their delicious supper, the four couldn't seem to talk enough – even Harry and Neville found something to chat about despite them seeing each other on a near daily basis. Ginny and Luna both gossiped away, throwing out ideas for Harry and Ginny's wedding which they both decided should be at the Burrows. Bill and Fleur's wedding had been so lovely, except for the intrusion of Death Eaters, of course. It would be a lovely reception and the ceremony could be by the water in late spring or early summer. Luna couldn't help but drift off slightly while she ate her eggplant parmesan, was this going to be what her wedding planning was going to be like? It all seemed so very exciting, and while she didn't have nearly as much family as Ginny, she would definitely want to invite all of their friends, and their families. Perking up immensely when she felt a hand on her bare knee under the table, Luna stared lovingly at Neville who sat on her left. He looked so lovely, she could barely contain herself. Clasping her delicate hand around his, she broke Harry and his conversation as she quickly leaned over to kiss the side of Neville's mouth before abruptly returning to Ginny who started talking about dresses.

"You look good in anything, but I think a nice sky blue dress would be nice, don't you? Strapless perhaps. Oooo, or maybe soft lavender." Walking arm in arm with Ginny, Luna couldn't help but giggle as the once quiet red head to her right had now turned into a gushing chatterbox. Making their way towards Diagon Alley, the four of them couldn't think of a better way to end their night but with butterbeer and whatever old gits would be lingering in the Leaky Cauldron. Pushing the door open for the ladies, Neville let Harry follow him in as he quickly eyed the occupants of the pub. Quickly reaching out to cover Luna's eyes from behind, he nodded towards Harry to do the same for Ginny. Laughing with his lady as he heard older customers hollering across the room to Harry, he led Harry who led Ginny to the back corner with the largest table.

"I forgot to tell you we're having a few more people join us for drinks." Neville whispered against the back of Luna's ear, his nose pushing away a few long blonde curls. He would probably be 150 and still get weak in the knees over how perfect her hair smelled. Like autumn leaves and apricots with a hint of cinnamon. Dropping his hands to her sides, he grinned ear to ear as she squealed in delight.

Hannah Abbott, who was now the landlady of the Cauldron, stood by the table with a fairly bright grin on her face, though Luna's gut feeling was that the other blonde girl couldn't get over how attractive Neville had become. Katie Bell sat across from Luna, waving brightly as he warm eyes stared at her and only her, though she had a sinking suspicion that Katie always held a torch for Harry. A very pregnant Angelina Johnson Weasley sat beside George, both beaming at the four of them standing with amusement as to how things panned out. Hermione and Ron, of course, sat nearest the four open seats that were left for Neville, Luna, Harry and Ginny. With a gasp, Neville excused himself from his lady before nearly tackling an already drunk Seamus Finnigan.

Taking her seat beside Neville as he sat with Seamus, her eyes couldn't believe that so many of their old friends had surprisingly shown up at the pub for an impromptu reunion. Nudging Ginny with her elbow and nodding towards the stairs, they both giggled as Hannah left with a boy from their grade – Rolf, she thought it was. Watching as nearly all the girls at the table gushed over Ginny's new ring, Luna found herself engulfed in everyone else's conversations. Seamus was urging another beer down Neville's throat while Katie chatted away with Angelina about the upcoming birth of their first son; his name was going to be Fred. What a perfect tribute, Luna thought. George was leaning across the table, suggesting he hurry up and marry Hermione so that they could get on the wagon as well, knowing that Fred would need cousins near his age. Though Ginny was still young, she couldn't help but chime in with her surprising desire to give Fred cousins as well. Harry and Hermione were quickly catching up, though they sent owls on a constant basis, it was surprising to Luna that the two were still such good friends despite the distance between where they lived.

Someone was saying how Dean Thomas was planning on marrying Parvati in a double wedding with Padma and Zacharias; Lavender Brown was said to be leaving the wizarding world for some muggle she fell head over heels for, and with that Hermione excused herself for another drink. Rising to follow her, Luna absent mindedly tugged at the hem of her dress that brushed just past the middle of her pale thighs. Ordering a butterbeer alongside Hermione, she smiled sweetly at the girl who turned to look at Lovegood.

"Are you alright?" Luna's airy, sweet voice typically bothered Hermione, but the longer they got to know each other, the easier it seemed to tolerate. Hermione offered a weak smile with her nod as they waited for their drinks.

"I don't know why that daft bimbo still bothers me. It's been years.." Letting out a soft sigh as she turned to see the barkeep bringing them their drinks, Luna nodded with a bright grin.

"I understand. It's hard seeing Hannah, too." Following Hermione back to the table, she stood next to her as the entire table loudly conversed alongside each other. "Can you believe so many of us are here?"

"I know. I can't help but miss those that aren't.." Meeting Luna's bright silvery eyes, they both acknowledged the number of chairs that would never be full again. Sighing quietly, they both burst into laughter against the rims of their glass mugs as Seamus jumped onto their table, his 8th beer in hand.

"OOOOOHHH DANNY BOOOOY, THE PIPES, THE PIPES ARE CAAAALLING…"

Tears pierced nearly everyone's eyes as his awful loud, and off key voice continued through the first few lines, shocking everyone with his lack of slurring as his Irish accent became more and more evident. Pausing once the valley hushed, Seamus looked down at Neville with a very confused face, hoping that his friend would continue with him. Neville, not nearly drunk enough, shook his head as he lifted his glass to Seamus, still standing on the table, towering over them.

"Come on, then! You all know it, I'm sure!" Drunken Seamus was Luna's favorite Seamus. Walking to the edge of the table, she reached out, holding her hand for him to take.

"Tis I'll be there in sunshine or in shadow." Her normally sing-song voice was even more melodic then, surprisingly quite a few as she took her friend's hand and joined him on the table, not thinking for a moment about the vantage point of those seated and the shortness of her dress. Throwing her arm around Seamus' shoulders, she swayed with him, drinking her beer as he continued.

"OH DANNY BOY, OH DAAAAANNY BOY, I LOVE YOU SOOOO."

By the third verse everyone in the pub was singing and laughing, Seamus and Luna took their seats after the tenth time of the barkeep yelling at them, and with the finally verse, the amusement died down, though everyone at their table was still quietly giggling and wiping tears. Taking a seat on Neville's lap, Luna tapped her glass to Seamus' as they nodded to one another.

"Cheers, mate." Watching Seamus raise his glass to all of the old Hogwarts students around him, he stood, wobbly at that, and mumbled on about everyone being filthy twats and arse bandits. While everyone continued drinking, Luna couldn't help but feel happy, happier than she'd been in quite some time. Being with Neville was perfection beyond belief, but reuniting with so many old friends, people she'd shared so much time with and treasured as true mates.. it was enough to make her cry.

"Luna.." Seamus started, his inebriated state making her name sound much longer than it really was. She nodded as he stood up and offered his hand. "You my best girl, Luna. Dance with me."

As she opened her mouth to protest that there was no music, Seamus simply took her hand and pulled her off Neville's lap, leading her to an open space in the room. Putting his arm around her shoulder like they had on the table, he looked down at their feet and began instructing her on the simplest jig his drunken, blurred mind could remember. Showing her a couple times before pulling away from her side, Seamus began humming a tune only the two could hear due to the fairly loud state of the pub. Taking Luna's hands, he spun with her, hopping as he did so. Pulling her in close and moving from foot to foot, the two of them lost in laughter, they pulled away to kick like he had shown her before returning to spinning. Stumbling as they slowed down, Seamus dropped to the ground and brought Luna with him. Spinning and drunks, they never mix.

"Alright then, unhand my girl before you break her." Neville came to the rescue, offering Seamus a hand to help him off the floor, and took Luna's in his other hand. Bringing them back to the table, he returned his girlfriend to her place on his lap. Securely wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he grinned up at her confused face as she watched the room continue to spin. He'd never seen her act so lively, and quite frankly, it had made him happier than he could have ever imagined. Fighting the urge to bounce his leg to the beat as Seamus continued humming again; Neville glanced at his watch before patting Luna's hip.

"Nearly 1 in the morning, love. You want to go home?" Looking up at his intoxicated girl, he grinned as she shook her head and raised her hand for another beer. Rolling his eyes, he knew tomorrow morning was going to kill her, but who was he to stop her?

"LUNA!" Seamus exclaimed as she ordered another beer, he too following suit to order his 100th. "Shots! Let's have some, yeah?"

"Noooo, no no." Neville protested, but Luna had already lifted herself from his lap and made her way to the bar with Seamus. Shaking his head as he laughed to himself, he looked up as Angelina spoke.

"She's just having fun. Soon you two won't be able to.. might as well enjoy it now." Rubbing her round belly, Neville froze for a moment. That's what people in love did. They got married. They had babies. They grew old together rocking their grandchildren on their lap. Nodding in agreement with Angelina, he turned to watch Luna tossing back a shot of what he assumed was whiskey with his friend. Maybe it was good Seamus lived far away, he doubted he could handle Luna drinking like his mate on a frequent basis. Pushing himself out of his chair, he knew as he approached Luna and Seamus that he'd be sorry in the morning, but taking Angelina's words to heart, he knew they would only be young and stupid for a short time. Standing between his mate and his girl, he hit the bar making them both flinch momentarily.

"Another round!"


	4. Mischief with Malfoy

February 8th 2000

It was a chilly afternoon, but there was nothing in the world that could bring Luna's spirits down. She wasn't supposed to know half the things she did, but being in a relationship with an Auror granted you special privileges. Hugging her grocery bag to her chest as her smile beamed, bringing all sorts of light to the shadowed street she walked down, Luna couldn't believe her Neville managed to apprehend Lucius Malfoy. Revenge was sweet, and she had hoped that he would spend the rest of his years in Azkaban for what he did during the war. She still had nightmares about what happened when she was prisoner in his cellar, but no one knew of them, not even Neville. For someone who seemed so flighty, she had a special way about her that made people assume she was carefree and genuinely happy even when she was not. Her sparkling silver eyes masked all sorts of pain, but she had no desire to share that with the world. Her motto was simply, "fake it til you make it". It was simple enough.

Pausing as she stepped over the curb, Luna's eyes caught a hunched figure in a dark cloak seated on the cold pavement down the alley a way. Looking around to see if anyone else was around, the young girl took a few steps towards him.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you alright?" Tilting her head, her long, blonde strands that weren't tucked away in her ponytail fell over her shoulder as she tried to get a good look at the figure.

"Much better, now." In an instant, the frail figure stood, towering over Luna and grabbing her. With a quick swish, the two were gone, apparated into thin air with no witnesses.

Stumbling across the hard floor as they arrived in an instant, Luna was unable to gather her bearings before she was shoved down a flight of stairs a hand grasping the back of her head to keep her from falling. Panic immediately swept over her as she came to her senses enough to realize where she was. Opening her mouth to scream, the air in her lungs was knocked out as she was shoved onto the cold, hard pavement and the steel door closed behind her. Turning to see the cloaked figure leave, she saw a glimpse of his short, white-blonde hair before the figure vanished. Malfoy Manor welcomed her back with a quick kick in the gut, the contents of her stomach quickly making their way out into a corner of the darkened cellar.

The bag that once held her spoils from her shopping trip was now torn in half, only a loaf of bread and some celery left from what she previously clutched. She was supposed to be at home, preparing a wonderful supper for her and Neville to celebrate the man who spent months making her life Hell. Instead, she was back in the place that she frequented often in her dreams, a place that made her wake up gasping for air, her cheeks stained with tears on a weekly basis. Moving far away from the corner she'd just threw up in, Luna sat with her back against a pillar as she stared at the door. Her wand and various items were in her bedazzled purse, but it was useless in the cellar. The only way she had gotten out before was with a house elf's assistance, and she doubted that'd happen again. Stretching out her legs, she stared at her black Mary Jane flats as they clicked together. This was going to break her if she had to endure what she had last time. Sadly, she knew if anything, it would be worse. Last time Malfoy took pity on her, they almost formed some kind of friendship, but her disinterest in his advances after the war, her choice of Neville over Draco that sealed her current fate. He was going to be as cruel as his aunt, no doubt.

Plucking at her purple tights, she wondered idly what Neville was doing right at that moment. How long would it take before he realized she was gone? They left on good terms this morning, so he shouldn't fear that she ran away. She showed no interest in going to visit her father until March, so without a note he wouldn't assume that. Neville was terribly smart, surely he'd put two and two together. He took Malfoy's father, so why wouldn't Draco take his girl? Sadly, Lucius had many followers; any number of them could take her. It might take some time, but she knew Neville would go to each and every residence of Lucius' friends and co-workers to find her. Wouldn't he? Fear started to sink through her coat and cardigan into her chest where it was surely going to reside for some time. Another three months under the Malfoy's form of torture wasn't going to be terrible, she hoped. Olivander had left with just an ounce of himself after being used as a pawn for Death Eaters to practice their unforgivable curses on. The poor dear. Was she going to be the new pawn? She really didn't want to give Neville another loved one to visit at St. Mungo's.

Pulling at the silver clasps on her bright blue coat, she pulled it off to cool off a bit. The cellar had been a little warmer than it was last time she was there, but it could just have been adrenaline running its course. Folding the heavy item and setting it next to her, Luna continued staring at the door. The time she was there it took an entire week for anyone to come down, would this time be sooner or later? Pushing herself up to stand as her question was answered, she froze with fear as a very angry looking Draco unlocked the door and walked towards her.

"Miss me?" Smirking as his words poured out like venom, she pushed herself as hard as physically possible against the stone pillar as his body stopped centimeters from her's, his arms pushing against the stone on each side of her face. "I _know_ you missed this lovely place."

"What do you want..." Her voice was the best attempt she had at strong and unwavering, but the fear was already taking over her body. The first time around she was a trooper, but knowing what you're going to experience ahead of time really takes its toll on a person. Lowering her eyes as Malfoy's eyes dug into hers, she knew he was not stupid, just as he knew she was quite aware of why he had taken her.

"Longbottom has my father... so I have you." The smirk that took over his thin lips made Luna want to vomit all over again. Feeling her skin crawl as one of his hands moved to her neck, she did her best not to breathe deeply as he began unbuttoning her turquoise owl cardigan. Maybe if she stopped breathing she'd pass out and wouldn't have to add this to her awful memories that comprised her Malfoy Manor folder. Feeling herself sink against the wall, her lungs quickly expanded to take in as much oxygen as possible as Draco's long arm wrapped around Luna's slender waist to keep her from falling. Tears immediately began to stream down her face as his body pressed firmly against hers. She felt as though she'd just rolled around in a lake full of mud and all the water in the world wouldn't clean her. Shaking slightly as she sobbed in his arms, Luna moved her arms to hug her chest in hopes he would get bored or annoyed with her and just leave.

"Oh Looney, why the theatrics? You seemed to enjoy this the first time around." Sliding his hands down from her waist, Malfoy let his fingers explore her bottom over the black skirt she wore. Groaning as she used all the strength she had to push him away, his eyes hazed with anger as he shoved her against the wall, her head hitting the stone roughly. Wincing with pain, Luna turned around to press her chest against the cold pillar, her cheek resting against it while silently waiting. Draco had never been so rough with her on his own, so it was already evident to her that this time would be worse than last. He clearly held a grudge like nobody else. That or his motivation for torture was stronger this time than last.

"Ah, you remember how I like it." Gripping Luna's hips roughly from behind, he shoved his pelvis against her bottom as her body jerked, scratching her cheek hard against the stone. Throwing her hips forward with his hands, Draco took a step back to look at the frail girl shaking against the wall and rolled his eyes. "So pathetic. I don't know what Longbottom sees in you."

Letting his words burn her chest, she didn't dare move until she heard the door open and shut, and the footsteps fade up the stairs. Dropping to the floor once more, Luna hugged her knees to her chest tightly as she began crying again. She did feel weak and utterly pathetic. She was stronger than this, surely! What was the use fighting, she thought, when Malfoy had the upper hand in all counts? Even if she could render him immobile long enough to get to the door, he always locked it behind him, and there was no way she could get out on her own.

Raising her hand to her cheek, Luna looked down at the blood on her fingers once she moved her fingers to her view. Shaking her head as she looked at the door, she wondered what had stopped Malfoy from doing what he wanted with her. Granted, she was incredibly thankful that he hadn't taken advantage of her then and there, she knew it was only a matter of time. Squeezing her eyes shut, she silently prayed over and over again that Neville would find her sooner rather than later. Curling up on the floor with her head on her coat as she held her tattered cardigan shut over her chest, Luna let sleep take over her exhausted body, praying for her escape until she was completely out.

_"Oh dear boy, I knew you had a thing for blondes... but really?" Bellatrix looked disgusted as she watched Draco with Luna. Shrugging it off as she drug Olivander upstairs to the rest of the Death Eaters, the boy had waited until her footsteps were completely gone before speaking with Luna. His touch was gentle on her cheek and his words soft._

"You'll get out of here, I promise." Staring into each other's eyes as Malfoy's warm fingers brushed her cool cheek, his other hand moved to her waist, pulling her closer. Resting his forehead against his, he sighed before tugging at her overalls, ripping the shoulder straps to bring them down to her hips. "Once auntie leaves I will bring you upstairs for food and water, okay?"

Flicking his wand to tear her jumper on one side, he turned his head away as he cursed her face, leaving a few small marks. Turning to look at the door as he heard heels clicking, he quickly unzipped and untucked his shirt and trousers only to re-do them as Bella came into view. Forcing a disgusting smirk, Luna feigned a terrified one.

"Atta boy, Draco." Winking at him as she threw the old man inside and allowed him her nephew out, the two walked upstairs to return to the "party".

Flinching as she was woken up by steel hitting the cement floor, Luna opened her eyes to see Draco leaving and a small bowl of fruit in his wake. Crawling across the floor with heavy eyes, she took as much as she could before returning to her 'bed' by the pillar. Eating all the grapes and cheese he left her, the petite girl placed her head on her coat once more. The only thing to pass time was sleep, even if it was restless.

Neville was beside himself by nightfall. Luna was easily distracted, yes, but not like this. She wouldn't go missing for hours on end without leaving a note or sending him an owl at work. His heart raced as he tried his best to think of what could have happened to the girl he loved. Pacing their living room floor, he froze immediately as the puzzle pieces fit together.

"Malfoy." Hissing as he grabbed his wand off the kitchen counter, he quickly apparated to the Malfoy Manor and attempted to unlock the door with his wand. Failing, he did his best to beat it down with his fists.

"Well, that was fast." Rushing downstairs to body-bind Luna and shot her to the very back of the room, before rushing to the door to open it. Smiling sweetly at Neville who charged him, Draco stepped sideways to let Neville fall over himself.

"What do I owe this honor, Longbottom?" Raising his eyebrows at the infuriated man, he did his best to fight the amusement he was finding in the unnerved man. "Your people already have my father, and I was found innocent upon inquiry. You enjoy bursting into wizarding homes?"

As soon as Neville could draw his wand, Malfoy had his out. The two boys stared at each other, daring the other to make a move. Neville slowly dropped his first; he knew killing Draco would not make finding Luna any easier. Watching Draco drop his as well, but not pocket it, he began to look around to see if anything was off about the Manor. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and his complexion pale from the fear that had already begun to eat him alive.

"Please. Draco. She's everything to me…" He knew the other boy was heartless, but surely he knew love. His mother loved him, and he surely loved her back. Romantic love was a bit more complicated, but it was the general principal. "What do you want?"

"Surely I don't know what you're talking about." Dropping into a lavish arm chair across from Neville, the blonde boy toyed with the end of his wand as he watched the taller man stand there, completely hopeless. Rolling his eyes, he set his wand on his lap and shrugged. "But if I did, I would say she's alive and would be returned to you upon cooperation."

Neville started, wanting to charge Draco and knock him off his chair, but he couldn't chance Luna's safety because of his irrational emotions. Forcing himself to take a seat on the chair opposite his former classmate, Neville sat quietly, waiting for Draco to go on.

"I don't have her here, but I do know where she is. It would be wise of you to find a way to let my father go. Perhaps make it so he was never brought in for questioning again?" His cocky demeanor set Neville's blood a fire.

"MALFOY. Even if I could, what do you expect me to do, kill him?!" His voice was shaky, and despite all his self control, he couldn't help the tears that pierced his green eyes.

"No. ….Just… Make it look that way?" Smirking across as Neville seemed to protest at the absurd suggestion; Draco smirked, knowing he could get his way, especially with someone as willing as Longbottom. "You know… your Lovegood… she tastes better these days. I don't know what you've been doing to her, but keep it up, old man."

Letting Neville jump up and raise his wand to Draco's throat, he grinned at the other man. He knew he was safe, if the taller boy killed him, Luna would be lost forever. Raising his eyebrows at Neville, Draco waited quietly, wondering if he could really push the other boy to do what he wanted.

"I'll see what I can do. …Do you have any grand schemes?" Neville dropped his wand and his head simultaneously, knowing he'd been defeated.

"A few. I'll come visit your place tomorrow, yeah?" Watching Neville retreat, the skinny blonde couldn't help but take one last dig. "And please do make sure you accomplish this in a timely fashion. My protection spells are rubbish, and I'd hate for you to raise my bastard children."

Smirking as Neville stormed out, Malfoy waited a bit before making his way back to the cellar. Taking some hot tea and biscuits with him, he flicked his wanted, lighting the few lamps that were in there. Fancy thing, his enchanted cellar; only a Malfoy's wand could work in it, and while it was entertaining at first, now the boy found it down right brilliant. If only the rest of the wizarding world worked that way.

"Fenite Incantatem." Unbinding Luna, he watched as she sat up carefully, watching him steadily as he set her tray down. Pushing the beverage and food towards her, a small grin pulled at his thin lips as he watched her flock to them immediately.

"Easy girl. Don't want you choking just yet." His tone was gentle finally, digressing to that of his former self. Looking up to meet his eyes, Luna's terrified ones seemed a little softer. "Hey, what do you say we get you up to a proper bedroom? Or I could bring a bed and things down here? No sense in you being entirely miserable."

Luna eyed Draco carefully, trying her best to make sense of what was going on. Nodding at his offer, she wondered if she'd have better luck breaking out of a room upstairs. No doubt he would enchant that dwelling too so she couldn't use magic, but windows and doors were breakable if an object used was hard enough. Sighing quietly before bringing her hot tea to her mouth, Luna quietly watched Draco as he picked up the tray and started out, pausing quickly to grab her purse and jacket. Jumping up to scurry behind him, the bright haired girl wondered just how long she'd have to stay here. More so, she was dying to know why his mood had suddenly gotten better.

"Here you are, then." Opening an all too familiar room, Luna froze in the doorway. The set up was exactly the same, the sheets a bit different, but otherwise identical to Draco's bedroom she'd spent all too much time in during her last stay. Looking to his pale face with a confused expression, he moved his hand to the small of her back to guide her into the room. Setting her things down on a chair by the door, Draco watched as she looked over the room with better care.

"You want to share a bed with me?" She asked, somewhat confused as to how he could go from brutal a few hours before to wanting to cuddle later on.

"Well, now that you're offering…" Smirking, his eyes twinkled with mischief as he began to loosen his black tie around his black dress shirt's collar. Watching Luna take a step back, her eyes terrified once more, and her body rigid, he crossed the room to rest in front of her. "Calm down, Loony, I'm not going to do anything."

Raising his hands to her peculiar cardigan, he took care as he finished unbuttoning the remaining fastenings. Sliding his hands over her bare shoulders to rid her of the article, his eyes couldn't help but drop to her pale skin exposed to him. It wasn't the first time he saw her this way, but it was definitely more exciting now. Fighting the urge to trace her crème lace undergarment with his fingers, his hands dropped to her skirt, unzipping it desperately slowly in hopes of making Luna as annoyed and as uncomfortable as humanly possible. Licking over his lips as he eyed the top of her tights, he let his eyes slowly study her upper body before rising to meet her gaze. She was obviously unnerved, and it couldn't have brought more pride to his face if he willed it so. Licking over his lips that curled into a smirk once more, Draco carefully rolled the tights down her slender waist and thin, somewhat muscular legs. Dropping to his knees in front of the girl, the blonde boy took her feet in his hand, one by one, unclasping her shoe buckles and taking them off along with the feet of her hosiery.

"Neville came looking for you." Smiling broadly as he heard her gasp, Malfoy forced a serious face as his head lifted to look up at Luna's face; clearly she was trying to mask her excitement. Giving a sorrowful nod, he stood with her clothes in hand and stepped towards the door. "Sadly, he refused to agree to let my father go. I guess he doesn't care for you to the extent you thought."

Exiting the room without another word, Luna watched Draco leave before dropping onto the side of the bed and burst into tears. He was lying, she knew he was lying, but it didn't make the words hurt any less. She always felt so strongly and surely she knew it was inevitable to feel more love for someone than they did for you. Rising to her feet, she crossed to the single window in the room, pulling up on it; she tried several times to unlock and raise it on both sides, but had no success. Trying the door with equal triumph, Luna started pulling open drawers to see if there was anything to wear in them. Who left their drawers empty?! Sighing in defeat, Luna retreated to the bed and reluctantly climbed into it. Curling up, she tried her best to forget where she was and hoped sleep would come quickly.

The night came and went, the morning as well, by mid afternoon Neville was beside himself with all the emotions taking over his body. He hated sitting and waiting, it was by far the worst task in the world. Jumping every time he heard footsteps in the hall, he sat back down took his seat in defeat. By 5 in the evening, the filthy blonde finally came to the door, faking an apology as he sat and waited to be doted on.

"I'll have a cup of tea. Milk, no sugar." Studying his nails as his legs crossed, he grinned as he reached into his blazer's inner pocket. Pulling out a small envelope, he looked around the flat. Clearly Luna was responsible for the decorating. Shaking his head, he glanced over to the open kitchen. "Have any blueberry scones? It's been ages since I've had one."

Neville's skin continued crawling as the despicable man sat on his couch. Making his tea and conjuring up a scone for him, he again questioned himself while his mind told him to poison it, but fought it. He needed Luna back quickly, and without injury would be nice too. Setting the cup and small plate in front of his visitor on the coffee table, the taller boy sat as far away from Draco as possible on the couch.

"Mmm, delicious, thank you." Testing his tea to make sure it was up to par, he took the envelope he'd brought out and handed it over to Neville, carefully watching his face while he waited for a reaction. "Safe and sound, like promised."

Neville studied the picture carefully. It was legit alright, and it made his skin crawl. His Luna was in a strange bed, almost naked, rolling around in her sleep. Lifting his furious eyes to look at Draco, the Auror did his very best to not kill the Death Eater he had seated next to him. He was never surprised by the depth of filth that were his kind, but for some reason Draco made his blood boil more than anyone else.

"So, what's your master plan, Malfoy?" Watching as Draco finished his tea and scone before talking; Neville could not believe this bastard had the upper hand.

"It's detailed, but I think I have all the kinks worked out." Draco grinned like the Cheshire cat.

For over an hour, Neville listened to the ridiculous, but surprisingly thought out plan of getting his father out of the Aurors hands. Most of Malfoy's henchmen could handle the job, all Neville really needed to do was "accidentally" let Lucius escape during transferring him. He would need to be the lead investigator of Lucius' "death", but after that it was agreed that Neville would be out of harm's way and Luna would be back in his arms.

"Okay, how do you expect me to trust that you'll do as you say?" Neville questioned very a-matter-of-factly.

"We'll make an unbreakable curse." Draco said simply. The thought made Neville cringe in disgust. He hated the idea of being involved with dark magic, but this was Luna they were talking about. Waiting a few moments to make his mind up, Neville regretfully nodded.

An hour later, Draco left, their agreement set in blood, and Neville left to feel even more miserable yet. He hated that his work got Luna put in danger. He loathed that he had to make such an oath with Malfoy. He detested himself for having to lie to the Ministry. Love, however, made people do very stupid things, and while he knew what he was doing was wrong, he knew that a life without Lucius would be tolerable. Life without Luna.. now that would be worse than a Dementor's kiss.

Several weeks had passed while the ins and outs had been worked through on Draco's side. Several weeks that Neville had to endure life without Luna. Several miserable weeks that left Luna hating life more than any girl her age should. Her skin would have to be burned off after this to rid it of all the awful things Malfoy had done to her. He still spent his time trying to convince her that Neville wanted nothing to do with her, and that Lucius' escape would be his doing alone. Every day seemed more and more meek, and even in her hopeless state, her mind still worked diligently to figure a way to get out. She was determined to break free and end whatever plan Draco had to release his father.

With the small rations that Luna was given, she knew Draco meant to keep her weak, but alive. Taking her chances every time she got them, Luna stored away bread and other foods that would give her energy. It would be a carbohydrate overload when she finally came to it, but she hoped it would get her out of there. She'd lost track of days, but several had passed by the time her plan was to come to play. Waiting for her dinner plate from Draco, she did her best to flirt with the boy without seeming too obvious.

"Draco.. I really appreciate all the cleansing spells, but do you think that.. maybe… after I eat.. could I well… take a proper shower? You're more than happy to join me as to keep an eye on me." Keeping her head bowed in her trademark 'meek' way, she never felt more charged in her life. The several pieces of bread she'd stashed away already in her stomach, she knew that the small amounts of pasta on her plate would give her all the energy she needed to take out Malfoy.

"Ah.. well, yes I suppose." Smirking as he watched her eat, his ego had never felt so bloated. His work was paying off in all aspects of his life. He knew that if he worked at convincing Luna that Neville cared no longer, and that he did, he could get her to care for Draco. Then, after his father was safe, he would discard Luna, crushing her world and Neville's since she would no longer want anything to do with him. Pulling off his cardigan as he watched Luna, Draco couldn't believe his luck. He was going to shag this girl until he couldn't move any longer, just to prove he could get the girl in the end, and then he would dispose of her properly. Tossing his black t-shirt to the corner, he started undoing his dress pants when Luna stopped him. She had finished her food in record timing and was now standing in front of the blonde boy, brushing his hands away to unzip his pants herself. Letting them gather around his ankles, Luna forced a cocky grin of her own on her thin lips.

"Come on. I'm dying to really get wet." Her own words made her want to vomit, but her double entendre worked the way she planned, which made Draco nearly stumble over his own clothes. Hurriedly leading her out of the enchanted room and across the hall, she knew they were finally on an equal playing ground now, both nearly naked, wand less, and about to get into a slippery shower. Silently praying as Draco got the water temperature to a comfortable setting, Luna pleaded that she wouldn't have to do much snogging before she could knock Draco out. Reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, she did her best to continue breathing normally. It didn't help, her near hyperventilation worked to her advantage, however, urging Draco to think she was actually very excited to get to it with him.

"Let me help you with those," he started as his hands moved to her hips to push down her knickers. Shaking her head, she laughed awkwardly as she stepped backwards. "No, oh gosh. Don't laugh at me, but I'm so nervous. Will you turn towards the door so I can get in?"

Normally Draco would be annoyed with such a request, but coming from Loony Lovegood, it was actually quite endearing. Turning to the door, the blonde boy dropped his last article of clothing and waited for Luna to beckon him. With his cocky grin, he stepped through the clear door and behind Luna who was quite enthralled with the detachable shower head at the moment. Biting her lip coyly, she fought a nervous giggle as Draco pushed her under the spray of the water and stepped under it with her. Her stomach turned in a very unsettling way as his hands were immediately all over her, groping and tugging at her naked, wet body. Luna had never been less turned on in her entire life. This was certainly not the way she was going to lose her virginity and for the life of her she couldn't think why girls actually enjoyed this sort of foreplay. Since when was being manhandled "hot"?

"Can we.." Draco started, as Luna's eyes darted open with fear. He was curious for a moment before his mind quickly picked up its own explanation.

"I've never…" Tugging on her bottom lip nervously, her eyes dropped and she immediately regretted it. Looking back up to the boy's eyes, she did her best to get the image of his erection out of her mind but it was burned there already. "I need some… extra.. attention?"

Draco's cold laugh sent chills through her body, but she couldn't have been more grateful that it was for his benefit, not hers. Watching him drop to his knees, he kissed over her hipbones like had so many times before but this time Luna didn't moan from pleasure. That was the old Luna, before the war, before Neville. That Luna was dead. Licking her lips as she faked an aroused sound, Luna gasped to mask the sound of the showerhead detaching from its mounting. Quickly and firmly bringing it down across the side of Draco's head, she hit him several times until he was absolutely unconscious. Apologizing for the blood, Luna ran, grabbing the towel from its hanger and dashing across the hall to his bedroom. Snatching her purse and stepping into the hall again, Luna quickly fetched her wand in record speed and apparated. She hadn't realized she was hyperventilating again until she was back in her flat. She knew that was going to be the first place Draco went once he became conscious again, and she quickly berated herself as she threw on knickers a dress. Grabbing a coat and shoes as she ran out of the house, she knew she'd be cold but it was absolutely the last thought on her mind. Clearing the hallway for people, she quickly apparated once more, going to the Ministry of Magic this time. Yelling as soon as she got there, a stern faced security personnel stopped her.

"I'm being chased! Death Eater! Neville Longbottom danger. Minister. Now!" Panting heavily as she tried to explain, the daft guard quickly caught on and hurried her along to the man in charge. Doing her best to catch her breath by the time she got to his majesty, she continued to apologize for how awful of a scene she must have been making. Breathing in a sigh of relief as she was ushered into the Ministry of Magic's main office, she stood across the room from the Minister himself.

"Please sir. We haven't much time! Draco Malfoy has been holding me hostage for.. months. Neville Longbottom is in danger. Please summon him!" Breathing deeply to avoid passing out, Luna hoped her crazy appearance and voice wouldn't detour his majesty from taking her serious. "Lucius is to be transferred soon? Malfoy and his men are planning to take him and make it look like he died. Please sir, please. Neville, he's in so much danger. Please don't let anything happen to him!"

The Minister had crossed the room as she desperately pleaded with him, his quick hand already sending the summoning of Agent Longbottom. Touching Luna's wet hair, he laughed softly at the poor girl. She was so obviously frazzled, it would be endearing if it weren't so alarming. He couldn't NOT take her seriously with such an accusation. Helping her to a seat, he brought tea over to hand to the shaking girl.

"Please, drink, you're freezing." And she was. Her lips were a soft shade of blue, and her wet hair was like ice. Watching as man after man entered the room, the man in charge urged each one of them to do different things. Lucius was to be brought to him immediately. Another was to go to the Malfoy Manor and retrieve Draco Malfoy. The other was to call an emergency hearing for the inquiry of the Malfoys. As the last one left, another came in. Bursting into tears, Luna didn't even realize her tea had fallen to the floor, taking out a hefty spot on her dress in the mean time.

"LUNA!" Neville's voice cracked as his eyes betrayed him as well, letting tear after tear cascade down as his arms swept his girl up immediately. Hugging her fragile body securely to his own, he allowed himself to silently weep in her cold, blonde hair. The minister couldn't help but smile as the two lovebirds were reunited. He'd had made a mental note to have a special dinner with his wife soon, and let her know just how deeply he still cared for her after decades of marriage.

The unspeakable curse had its loopholes, though neither Draco nor Neville would have ever thought Luna would make her way through them. With not being able to express the nature of their agreement, Draco and his father were taken by Dementors immediately to Azkaban – after, of course, Draco spent a solid two weeks in St. Mungo's due to his concussion. Luna had never been more proud of her strong hand, and momentarily wondered if she should have ever taken up Quidditch. Surely with an arm like that she'd be one hell of a beater.

Shortly after settling back in to their home together, Neville swore to give up his work with the Ministry for a job that wouldn't put Luna in harm's way. Likewise, the same week she came home, he set out to find an engagement ring for Luna to show off at Ginny and Harry's wedding that summer.


End file.
